<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Are Mando'ade by POTFFAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368758">We Are Mando'ade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/POTFFAN/pseuds/POTFFAN'>POTFFAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Brothers, Din!whump, Family Bonding, Gen, Injured Din, Injured Mando, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mandalorian, Mando Whump, No Slash, Pre-baby yoda, Shameless Din Whump, So much angst, Whump, the great purge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/POTFFAN/pseuds/POTFFAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the events of the show, Mandalore is being conquered by the Imperial Army and the Mandalorians are left fighting for their lives. Two familiar Mandalorians are desperately trying to escape with their lives and the bonds of their brotherhood will be put to the test.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Paz Vizsla, The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Are Mando'ade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello All! While I'm working on my main Mandalomera series I thought I'd whip this up real quick. Might turn it into a collection of pre-baby yoda fics, might not. Let me know what y'all think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ironic. That was one way in which the history of the Mandalorians could be described. Once powerful warriors, guardians of the stars were now finding themselves being ground under the boots of the Imperial Empire. Paz Vizla had never been one for irony. Life was too cruel with the irony sometimes, and as Paz looked around at the razed fields of Mandalore, watching his brothers and sisters in arms dropping left and right, he decided life was indeed too cruel. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Retreat!” The Alor screamed over the blaster fire. Paz felt his gut sink. Mandalorian’s never retreated. They never just packed it in and surrendered. Their home, their comrades, their way of life was rapidly being reduced to ash and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. There was no more line to hold. Nothing left to fight for. All that was left was to run for one’s life and hope you made it out alive. Paz turned to flee with the few Mandalorians who were left, his heavy boots pounding against the scorched earth. Ironic. That was the only word for it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The was a Mandalorian running in front of him. He recognized the silver helmet. His name was Din although he rarely liked to go by his real name. At this point, Paz was glad to see just about anyone escaping the carnage that was steadily pushing them back towards the ships waiting to escape. It wasn’t that they didn’t get along, but Din was a bounty hunter or mercenary; his story changed frequently, and Paz didn’t approve much of the crowd Din often ran with. It wasn’t honorable, it wasn’t The Way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sky rocking explosion yanked him out of his thoughts. In one moment, he saw Din running ahead of him and the next a blaster shot fired past him, and to his horror, he saw it hit Din in the side just below his Beskar. He heard a pained yelp from the younger Mandalorian as he dropped like a stone to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DIN!” Paz cried over the explosions as he skidded to a halt and he dropped to his knees beside the injured man. A growling moan answered him. “Hang on, buddy. I’ll get you back to the ship. Just hang in there for me.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz heard shouts and looked over his shoulder. Heavy blaster fire was coming from over the hill and he knew that there wasn’t going to be enough time to pick Din up and start running to catch up with the others. The Empire was going to be on them any moment and if he didn’t make a move now he and Din would be cut down and die in the ash and mud. Desperately, he glanced around and to his utter relief, he spotted a foxhole dug into the side of a charred hill. It must have been dug out a few days ago when this terrible war started. It didn’t matter because right now, it was their saving grace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Din. I’m gonna get you out of here,” Paz reassured as he picked up the writhing Mandalorian in his arms, thankful that Din was much smaller than he was, and raced to the foxhole. The Empire was going to be storming in their exact spot and he needed to get them hidden. A wince scrunched up his face as he shoved Din into the foxhole, which produced agonized cries from the injured man. Paz climbed in after him ensuring they were both tucked deep into the earth as far back as they could go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din was trying so hard to hold in the pain he was in but the burning was coming in waves so forceful that he couldn’t recoup his strength fast enough to keep it under control. Din knew somewhere in his foggy brain that he couldn’t allow himself to slip into shock, or he wouldn’t make it. But that meant there was no buffer from the pain and he was experiencing every torturous second of it. Raspy whimpers pulled themselves from his throat as Paz moved to his side. The wound was still gushing blood and Paz pressed down on the younger Mandalorian’s side, desperately trying to staunch the bleeding. Over the sound of agony Din grated out, Paz could hear the thundering of boots. His blood ran cold when he realized the boots were coming from their enemy and not from their armored brothers and sisters. They were going to be on them in minutes and if Paz didn’t do something to mask the noise Din was making they were going to get caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Din. Hey, look at me man. You’ve got to keep it down, ok? I promise I’ll fix this. You’ve just got to stay quiet until they pass.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tr-trying,” Din grunted as he panted through another wave of pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He kept applying pressure but that was only causing the involuntary sounds of pain to pull themselves out of Din. However, the moment Paz removed his hand, the wound started to gush blood at an alarming rate. With no knowledge of how long it would be until the Imperial army would pass, there was no way he could just sit there and let Din bleed out. It was catch 22, and Paz knew he had to act fast. Swiftly he yanked Din’s helmet off and pulled the injured man against himself, never easing up the constant pressure he was applying to the wound. Din started to let out another tortured yell but it was cut short as Paz clamped his hand over the Mandalorian’s mouth. He held Din’s spasming body tightly against him as he saw the feet of their enemies storm past the entrance to the foxhole, shaking the earth all around them. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh, Din,” Paz murmured in Din’s ear as he watched the entrance like a hawk. There would be no way to defend them if an enemy decided to check the foxhole. He could only hope that each and every soldier would be occupied with the battle taking place above ground. Din let out another muffled cry against Paz’s hand and jerked in the arms holding him down. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Just hold on a few more minutes,” Paz said. His voice was barely above a whisper. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how long he watched the boots move across the small entrance. It felt like forever. In that time he thought about the utter strain he’d been under for the past few days. He’d seen friends, good people, die by the Empire’s hands. For once in the 25 years he’d been alive, a sickening sense of dread and hopelessness filled him. He didn’t know who or what was left of their people. There was a chance that dragging Din into this cramped cave had only prolonged what would be a long, painful death, followed by his own. They were alone. They were on their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz waited several hours after the last Imperial shoe had passed before he moved his hand away from Din’s mouth and maneuvered the injured man gently so he was lying flat on his back. At some point during the wait, Din had passed out, possibly from pain and quite possibly from the shock of it all. Paz winced as he ripped the hole the shot created in his shirt a little wider, revealing the bloody wound in Din’s side. It was wide and still gushing blood despite his efforts to stanch the flow. He cursed the fact that he didn’t have a field kit with him or any way to seal the wound. The best he would be able to do was to pack the wound and pray that someone found them before Din didn’t have the strength to hang on anymore. Grabbing his cape, Paz pulled some long strips from it. Not the most ideal solution, but it would do. He stopped for a moment and looked into the face of the man lying before him. He hadn’t seen Din without his helmet on since he first took up the creed as a young boy. He’d filled out since then, the strong features of a hardened young man already gracing his face. His expression was contorted with pain and his skin was slick with sweat. This was going to suck, there was no way around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before starting, Paz took off his own helm. It would be good for Din to see a familiar face. With a deep breath, Paz started to shove a strip of his cape into the wound. The action jolted Din out of unconsciousness and he was dragged to the surface with a pained scream. He fought the hands that were causing him pain, blind to their owner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din! You’ve got to stay still! I’m almost done!” Paz cried as he continued to shove the cotton into the wound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last, the last bit had been pressed into Din’s body and Paz was relieved to see that the blood was no longer gushing from the wound, and instead was rolling down his skin in lazy, sporadic rivulets. Paz finished off his slapdash triage by wrapping the rest of the cape strips around Din’s middle, finishing off his excuse for a field dressing. The man in question had dropped down to pained whimpers that cut through his harsh pants for breath as his body shuddered and quaked with the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, Din. It’s alright. You did it. It’s over now. Hey,” Paz snapped, trying to get the man’s unfocused eyes to settle on him. “You’ve got to stay awake, Djarin. Yeah? You’ve got to stay awake and listen to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta get out of here,” Din wheezed out. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re going to be walking out of here any time soon, pal,” Paz replied. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no.” A low growl escaped Din’s lips as his fingers struggled for purchase in the ground underneath him. “You…go.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz shook his head. “Negative, soldier. We go out together, or not at all. I’m not leaving you here alone. You’ll never make it. So you just need to pack it in and hang on for me. Ok? Help will come. I promise.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din groaned as he dropped his head back to the ground, sharp breaths pulling themselves from his lungs forcefully. His side was burning terribly and he could feel it slowly spreading to his abdomen and he was so damn tired. He couldn’t remember a time when he was so exhausted. His eyes were drifting shut before he even realized. He felt an annoying tap on his cheek and he forced them to open a sliver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Djarin. No sleeping. I don’t want you checking out on me,” Paz coaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please,” Din murmured. He was struggling to stay conscious as it was. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz chewed his bottom lip nervously. This situation was going to hell in a hand-basket faster than he could keep up. He had no idea how long they would be stuck out here and they had to pace themselves and he had to give Din his best shot at making it out alive. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. “Alright. You can nap but I’m gonna wake you up occasionally and make sure you’re still with me alright?” Din managed a weak nod but still fought to keep his eyes open. “Geez, Djarin. You don’t need my permission. Get some sleep. I’ll wake you in an hour.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this, Din let himself give in to the pull of sleep and was out in under ten seconds. Paz sat back with a deep sigh as he leaned his head back against the dirt wall of the hovel we were in. He was balancing between losing all hope and trying to remain optimistic. Surely someone should have noticed by now that they were missing. But what if they were assumed dead and they wouldn’t be coming back? What if no one made it back to the ships? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll just take this one step at a time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He couldn’t afford to let himself slip into the dark pit of despair. Din was counting on him to stay positive and get them out of there. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz let Din sleep for roughly two hours before he decided to wake him up. He crawled to Din’s side and nudged him gently. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey Djarin, you with me? Come on, open your eyes,” Paz coaxed. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din groaned and his head rocked against the ground as he started to come around. It took him a few moments but he finally managed to get his eyes open. He tried for a deep breath and immediately they were slammed shut as another groan ripped through him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy pal. Slower breaths, ok? Just take it slow.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is someone coming?” Din slurred as he struggled to get his breathing under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz gave him a wistful look. “Not yet, but we’ve only been here for a couple of hours. They’ll be coming to look for us soon I expect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good,” Din said tiredly. He was drifting off when he felt a strong hand shake his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Din, hey stay awake and talk to me for a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-talk about what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Tell me about your childhood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I grew up with you dumb ass,” Din quipped. He was hurting terribly and he just wanted to pass out, or maybe die if it meant he didn’t have to feel this terrible pain anymore. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, when you were like ten. What about before that?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pained look crossed Din’s face. It was much different than the pain he’d been wearing since he been shot. “My family was killed.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents, my whole village was wiped out by battle droids during the Clone Wars,” Din explained. He closed his eyes against a mean wave of pain that rushed through him and his back arched a little.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry Din. I didn’t know.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter,” Din forced out between a groan. “I don’t mourn for them as much anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz’s eyes snapped to the silver helmet that was lying forgotten beside its owner. “Is that why you chose silver for your helm?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Din gave a lazy, half nod. His body felt so heavy and disconnected he didn’t have a chance to feel the ache of missing his parents as acutely as he usually did when they were brought up. He was lying to himself when he said he didn’t mourn for them. Not a day went by that he didn’t think about them, how they’d risked their lives to save his. He wondered what his life would look like if they had lived. For starters, he wouldn’t feel like he didn’t belong. It didn’t matter how dedicated to the Mandalorians and The Creed he was, there was always a constant reminder that he wasn’t from here like Paz was. In the end, he would always be an outsider. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nonsense, Din.” He either must have voiced that out loud or perhaps Din was getting pretty good at reading minds. “You belong just as much as anyone. You took up The Way. You’ve fought alongside us. You are more Mandalorian than you realize.” When he didn’t get an answer Paz looked over at his brother in arms and saw that the man had passed out again. It was going to be a long night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Djarin, time to wake up.” Paz nudged the injured man gently. He’d been out cold for about two hours and Paz was starting to get nervous. Din hadn’t made so much as a peep nor shifted from his current posture. When Din didn’t stir Paz tried again, a little bit firmer, only to receive the same reaction from his prone friend. “Damn it, Din. Wake up!” Paz nearly shouted as he gave the injured man’s shoulder a firm shake. This elicited a soft groan from the unconscious man as his head moved to the direction of the voice waking him from slumber. “Open your eyes, Din.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz knew he was practically begging but he didn’t like how sluggish Din was moving or how fast and shallow his breathing was. Leaning over the shuddering body, Paz used his thumb to gently push Din’s eyelid back, checking for any kind of reaction. Din let out a low moan as he squeezed his eyes shut. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Din. Open your eyes and look at me,” Paz prompted again. In a flash Din’s eyes forced themselves open and he knew something was very wrong. There was a look of pure terror on Din’s face and it made him look like a frightened child. His dark irises darted around as his breathing kicked up frantically. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no,” Din panted. "Stop no!” His back arched as a growl climbed up his throat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gedet'ye nayc ba’slanar</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” (Please don’t leave.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Udesiir, verd</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Paz murmured, hoping the Mando’a might cut through Din’s obvious delirium. (Relax, Soldier)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Father wait for me,” Din whimpered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Din. It’s me. It’s Paz. Come on, buddy. You’re safe. It’s alright.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din squeezed his eyes shut and sucked in a wheezy breath. He stilled for a moment and Paz was afraid that he might slip into the darkness again but then the injured man forced his eyes open. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paz,” he murmured and a shuttering breath followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That’s it, buddy. You’re alright. You remember where we are?” He gently brushed Din’s sweaty hair off of his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-foxhole….M-Mandalore,” Din groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, Din. That’s good. Don’t drift off on me. I’m bored,” Paz quipped, trying to lighten the tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din swallowed roughly. “Thirsty,” he rasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz bit his lip. He didn’t have any water on him and neither than Din but he knew keeping the man hydrated might help stave off the shock and give him a bit of relief. His gaze drifted to the entrance of the foxhole. He hadn’t heard any Imps or any sign of life for that matter. He supposed he could venture outside and see if he could find some water for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here, Din. I’ll be right back,” he reassured before he climbed out of the foxhole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was dawning over a desolate terrain. Paz put his helmet on and scanned the scene before him. Smoke still rose from burned earth and there were bodies strewn everywhere. Some were Imps. Most were Mandalorians. Paz tried not to let the pain and grief overcome him and distract him from his current task. There would be time to mourn the dead later. For now, he needed to focus on finding water. There would be no drinkable water running on Mandalore given that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>literally everything was contaminated with chemicals, blood, and ash. If he was going to find water, it would have to be contained. That contained water came in the form of a half-full canteen he got off the body of a fallen medic. Trust the Empire to destroy everything in its path. Children and medical staff alike. Grabbing the canteen, he hurried back to the foxhole before he could be seen. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din was lying with his eyes closed, panting heavily. Paz gently cradled Din’s head in the crook of his arm and tipped the canteen to his lips. “There you go. Try to drink a little ok? Small sips,” Paz coaxed and let out a little sigh of relief as Din took in some of the water. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few gulps, Paz pulled the canteen away but found himself unable to let go of Din quite yet. The man looked so damn fragile Paz was afraid if he eased his body back to the floor he’d shatter like glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din muttered something and Paz turned an ear to him. “What was that?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-who’s left?” The voice was thin and strained. Paz couldn’t tell if the pain came from the wound or from the realization that all was lost. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just rest, Din. Save your energy,” Paz replied gently, trying to ease the injured Mandalorian back to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Din gritted out as he grabbed Paz’s arm and clung to it with all his might. There was a look of desperation on his gray face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only lost a few. The Alor just wanted to regroup. I imagine they will be sending out scouting parties soon; try to get a lay of the land.” Paz wished he had his helmet on. He’d always been a terrible liar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. Fucking. Lie to me,” Din panted over three separate breaths.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep sigh pulled from Paz’s chest. “I don’t know. I don’t know Din. It’s-it’s a wasteland out there.”  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news seemed to hurt Din worse than the blaster shot and he sank back in defeat. “N-nothing left.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That’s enough of that. You hear me? We’ve got to be strong. They will come back for us, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din swallowed and allowed his eyes to slip shut, too tired to formulate an answer. Paz felt a sinking feeling in his chest. Din’s conscious and lucid stints were getting shorter and shorter. At this rate Din would slip into shock before he realized it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Djarin,” Paz prompted, getting a pained grunt in reply. “What do you do all day when you slip off for work?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Din rasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you go to work. What do you do? For real?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bounty hunter,” Din wheezed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Din. You and I both know that’s not true. You might be able to fool everyone else but you can’t fool me. So come on. Out with it.” He silently hoped Din would take the bait. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thin sigh issued from the injured man before his head lolled to the side so that he could look at his brother in arms. His eyes were open halfway but that was enough for him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’m a mercenary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you running this alone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din gave a half shake of his head. “No. Th-there’s a gang-” an audible wince cut him off for a moment and he had to take a moment to gather his strength again to speak. “We work together on jobs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A gang?” Paz cocked his eyebrow. “What do they have you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually the sweeper. Go in first and clear the way for the others to follow. Sometimes I do some light piloting and demolition too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have you doing all that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They say I’m the best.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I suppose, Din. But still. It seems like you’re doing a lot of the work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not all of it. Ran organizes the jobs. Xi’an and Quin are always behind me and can come in handy in a scrap. We get along fine.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pity gnawed at Paz. It was plain to see that this “gang” was taking advantage of Din’s desperate need for some sort of belonging. Maybe Din was too naive to see this or perhaps he didn’t want to accept the truth. Hearing Din’s story about his childhood tragically made sense with this business venture he’d taken up. He was right. In the end, he wasn’t born a Mandalorian, and there would always be a part of him that didn’t believe he belonged in the Tribe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strangled grunt pulled him out of his reverie and he turned his attention back to Din. The man was panting and trembling violently as he gripped his stomach. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin and he was a sickly white color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy Din. Hang on a minute,” Paz said as he rested the back of his hand on Din’s forehead for a minute before slipping his fingers down to feel Din’s pulse hammering in his neck just beneath his jaw. “Shit. You’re running a fever pal.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t leave me,” Din pleaded weakly and Paz captured his face in both his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me. I’m here. You with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din couldn’t focus his eyes on the face before him as he whimpered and groaned. “Please. Please don’t leave me.”  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t leave, Din. Just get some rest. Take a little nap and you’ll be alright when you wake up,” he reassured. Din muttered something incoherent before slipping off again and once more Paz was left alone with his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz’s eyes cracked open and he immediately felt a sharp pain in his neck from sleeping in a cramped position for several hours. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but the last three days had completely drained him of strength and willpower. It had been a constant stream of fighting, strategizing, and catching a few forced moments of sleep here and there. His mind forced him into slumber without his permission. Upon waking he discovered a distinct heaviness in his head and the pain of dry lips. Dehydration. He was certain his body was demanding water. Cracking his eyes open a bit more, he suddenly sat straight up. Din was gone. His heart plummeted straight to his gut as he shoved his helmet on, taking note that Din’s helmet was also missing. An animal hadn’t taken him as he couldn’t remember any beast that had a particular fondness for steel. Perhaps he’d been captured, but if the Empire had found them they would be shot on sight. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Djarin! Djarin where are you?” Paz called, trying not to be too loud in case lingering Imperial troops were hiding. It didn’t take him long to find the injured man. He hadn’t wandered far. Paz found him half kneeling half slumped over the body of another dead medic. This one Paz knew personally. Roth. He’d been a good man; kind, quick with a joke, and Paz knew he’d patched Din and himself up many a time over the last few years. He certainly deserved better than to die alone at the hands of Imperial scum. He reached Din’s side and winced at the terrible breathing sounds the man was making. Despite how much his armor masked, Paz could see him tremble with the fever that was cooking him alive. His dark visor turned to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Paz…it’s Roth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Din. Come on, let’s get you lying down back in the foxhole.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They need us,” Din prompted in a pained voice. “They won’t win if we hide.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright Din. They know you need to rest. Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Roth?” He was panting. Every breath seemed like a strain. “C-can’t leave him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone, Din.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“H-he said not to leave him. We can’t leave him,” Din insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz couldn’t tell if Din’s brain was so screwed by the fever he was delirious or if perhaps ghosts did haunt this place but the injured man was going to collapse any minute now and they had to get back underground. He eased Din into his arms. The man didn’t fight him. He just didn’t have the strength anymore. With confident steps, he started back to the foxhole. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave him. He’s scared. Doesn’t want to die alone,” Din whimpered as his head rolled limply and rested on Paz’s shoulder. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t Din. I promise,” Paz reassured as he eased the younger man into the hole first before climbing in and dragging him all the way to the back once more. Din was unconscious before they even got settled and after removing both their helmets, Paz could tell his fever had now officially entered the red zone. Someone needed to rescue them and rescue them fast or Din wasn’t going to make it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz felt strong hands grab him and instantly he was dragged out of the exhausted slumber his body had forced him into. The Empire had found them and they were going to kill them. He tried to fight off the hands-on him but his head felt disoriented and heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Udesla, verd!” (</span>
  </em>
  <span>Easy, Verd)</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>A voice shouted and Paz stilled. The Empire didn’t speak Mandoa. Those were the words from his people. Paz cracked his eyes open as his brain cleared and to his utter relief, he saw the familiar helmets of other Mandalorians. People he knew. They had come back with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vin, Dias…” Paz sobbed out as he all but slumped into Vin’s arms. It had been two days since he’d crawled into the foxhole with Din. He was hungry, severely dehydrated, and thoroughly exhausted. So when he found himself looking into Vin’s bright green helmet, and Dias’ royal purple one, he couldn’t help the emotions that were pouring out of him. His body shook as Vin kept him clasped firmly in his grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, brother. We’ve got you. I’m so glad we found you and Din too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din, he’s hurt badly. H-he needs help.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Tarkid,” Dias called over her vambrace as she knelt beside Din’s trembling form. “Daving and I found survivors. Vizla and Djarin. We need a medic now. Djarin’s in critical condition.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Copy that,” the voice on the other end of the link. “Evac is on its way.” </span>
  <span>Dias rested her hand on Din’s sweaty cheek. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vi ganar gar, vod. Gar cuyir morut’yc</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she soothed gently. (We’ve got you, brother. You’re safe now.) </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***********</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din felt a gut-wrenching pain pulling him out of the dark abyss he’d fallen into. Before he could stop it an agonized scream was clawing its way up his throat. Hands were smoothing back his hair and touching his face gently while other stronger ones made sure he remained flat on his back. His side was burning viciously and stars he was so cold as pleas and names of his comrades tumbled from his delirious brain and out of his mouth. The cold was squeezing him in its cruel grip and he couldn’t breathe. Someone was telling him to breathe and there was a rush of cold air over his mouth and nose suddenly. Trying for a deep breath he found the pain wouldn’t allow that and another cracked cry pushed past the mask and he gasped and slammed his fist weakly on the steel floor below him. Someone was grabbing his arm and then a rushing numbness was taking over his body so fast he couldn’t stop it. He was closing his eyes and slipping away before he even knew what hit him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the second time that day, Paz awoke finding himself disoriented and confused. However, the confusion didn’t come from the tremendous strain he’d put his body through over the last few days, but rather he’d slept so hard and soundly with an IV drip inserted into his arm delivering much-needed glucose and fluids that he found it was taking a bit for his brain to wake up and come back on. Rubbing his eyes he looked around the room, taking in his surroundings. That was right, he was on Navarro. He and Din had been found and rescued by what was left of their ranks and brought to Navarro where they had been hiding underground in abandoned sewer systems. The trip off of the desolate Mandalore was still foggy in his mind as he’d been only half-conscious at the time while the over-extended medic had tended to Din with an untrained Vin and Dias helping. Their numbers had been seriously reduced and everyone was pitching in regardless of training or rank. At first, Din had been screaming in pain as the medic worked to stabilize him. It was a horrible sound that enveloped all the agony Din had been in for the last two days. Then, he’d lapsed into broken please for his brothers and sisters in arms to come to save him. Many of the names he cried for, Paz knew they were gone. When Din called for him, Paz ached to go to his side and comfort him, reassure him that he was still there and he wasn’t leaving. But his body overrode his mind and he was unconscious before he could move. He’d woken up several hours later as the ship landed with an IV in his arm. It was dark then. Vin explained it was the only time that was safe for any of them to move. Somehow he and Din were snuck into the sewers and then he’d been sleeping off the effects of the exhaustion and dehydration ever since. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brain was just catching up as his gold helmeted Alor walked in. He moved to get up into some sort of posture of respect but she held her hand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are still recovering, Paz. There is no need.” Her voice sounded tired and strained and he was certain she’d not slept in days as she personally made sure that every last survivor was brought home and cared for. He imagined she’d worked tirelessly beside medics, technicians, soldiers, and engineers to make sure what was left of their pitiful Tribe would survive and recover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see you were able to gather our people together in this place,” Paz said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I suppose there are things to be grateful for,” the Armorer replied in a depressed voice. Then, as if she remembered the purpose of her visit, she shifted tones. “Djarin has had some complications following the surgery to clear out the infection he sustained and repair the wound.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Complications? What kind of complications?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is gravely ill and in intensive care. Our resources are so limited right now we are barely scraping by.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has this got to do with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While he is very delirious, he keeps crying out for you. We feel it might be beneficial if we move your cot to his room. Your presence might help settle him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz’s stomach formed into knots. Din was already not doing well back when he thought the injured man might be treated at a normal medical center with every bit of equipment and medication available. But to hear that they barely had the supplies to treat a common cold at the moment much lest a deadly, internal infection tipped him into a sense of despair. He wasn’t willing to lose yet another comrade. He nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me to him. I want to see him,” Paz said with resolve as he pushed himself upright and the Armorer held out her hand to him while he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Relying somewhat on her strength, Paz pushed himself to his feet and regained his balance. The armorer grabbed the IV stand and lead him down a dimly lit concrete tunnel to what was being used as a recovery room for the makeshift triage space. Two cots were taking up the small space. One was empty and one was filled with the sickest man Paz had ever seen. Din was just barely twenty, but the pain entrenched deep in his face made him look like a gray old man. His head rocked back and forth restlessly on the pillow as his eyes opened to reveal glazed over irises that weren’t really focusing on anything. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“P-Paz…” came the hoarse voice from the cot and Paz all but stumbled to his side, taking the trembling hand in his and not caring that their Alor had followed him into the room so that he didn’t pull down his IV stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m right here, Din. I’m here. You don’t have to be afraid anymore, vod. I’m not leaving you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din didn’t seem to be aware that anyone was in the room and his eyes slipped shut as he murmured nonsense in a variety of languages that was too slurred to translate. Paz felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at his alor. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have lost so many good men and women since this bloody war began. I have been with them when they died on the battlefield, and on the ship, as we fled our home, and here as they</span>
</p><p>
  <span>succumbed to sickness and injury. I refuse to lose another of ours here. We are going to do everything we can for him.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz nodded, drawing some of her strength into himself. He knew they would all work to pull Din out of this and they weren’t going to let him checkout without a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Armorer leaned against the door frame of the tiny recovery room watching as the two recovering Mandalorians slept. She still couldn’t believe they had been found. It was her job to know each and everyone in her fold and she’d lost so many it felt like there was a hole in her chest. Tirelessly she’d made her rounds to each recovery room, checking up on the injured and sick in their ranks and ensuring that none slipped away. A broken whimper dragged her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Din shifting restlessly in his sleep and she sighed. He hadn’t been sleeping properly since he got out of surgery due to their lack of proper pain medication and it was sapping away his energy. She walked to his bedside and knelt beside him, smoothing his damp hair back off of his feverish forehead, much like she’d done when he was a little boy. That day still stood out vividly in her mind. Sion Oles had brought him to her after he’d been rescued from his destroyed village. He’d been only six then and he’d looked at her with big, fearful eyes; so small and so timid. She’d watched him grow from the frightened foundling that could barely keep up with the other boys his age to a hardened warrior that could hang tough with anyone and tow the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s he doing?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft voice made her turn around to see Paz sitting up in bed having woken up while her attention was on Din. “As well as can be expected for someone in his condition with nothing to help him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz sighed. “I guess I was hoping he’d turned the corner while I was out.” The armorer shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was in pretty bad shape when we found you two. It’s going to take a little more than surgery and almost 24 hours of restless sleep to cure him. Speaking of which, we are going to have to get him up and moving a little bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Moving?” Paz asked incredulously. “Are we trying to kill him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it sounds unbelievable but he can get blood clots if he lies around in one position for too long. A short walk will help keep the blood flowing so we can avoid complications.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz felt a bit nervous but he nodded as he got up. “Alright, I’ll help him. I think it would best if I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” the Armorer said before turning her attention back to Din. Gently she rubbed his shoulder. “Djarin? Are you with me, vod?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din groaned and his head rolled against the thin pillow. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy Vod. Open your eyes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like a good soldier, Din tuned into that part of him that followed orders and found the strength to do as he was told. His dark irises were hazy and overly-bright from the fever. Paz felt the worry form knots in his stomach but shoved them aside. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy. You with us?” He asked, hoping that this was one of Din’s lucid spells. Much to his relief, his comrade nodded weakly. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The medic wants you to walk around a bit and get a little blood moving. You’ve been lying down for days and he’s worried about blood clots,” the Armorer urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din let out a sigh and they could see the pain in his face but in the next moment, he was struggling to push himself up. Getting up was the absolute last thing he felt like doing but he was given an order and he needed to follow it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Easy, Din. Let us help you the Armorer said as she eased her arm behind his shoulders and helped him to sit up. He was trembling and shaking but still, he continued his upright trajectory. Somehow he made it to his feet and leaned heavily on Paz as the trio started to shuffle their way out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good Din. That’s very good,” the Armorer soothed. “Just a quick walk to the other end of the hall and back and then you can rest.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz chewed his lip nervously as he heard Din’s strained, panting breaths. He didn’t like this one bit but he stayed by Din’s side, shouldering as much of his weight as possible. The heat was radiating off his frail body and he practically quacked in their arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-did everyone make it off Mandalore? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We rescued everyone we could Din. It’s alright,” the Armorer reassured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-we have to go back. What if there are more who need help. We have to get back and help them.” Din stumbled and bit and groaned. The group stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Din. You don’t have to worry. We’ve taken care of everything. You just need to focus on getting better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to go back. There is more waiting. We have to.” Din was pushing against their hold now and his voice was filled with desperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Din. I swear. I promise.” He didn’t know what had Din so worked up all of a sudden. Their process had halted halfway down the hall and Din was still fighting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. We have to please. Please.” He was practically begging. “P-Paz…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion. Din stumbled and his eyes rolled back into his head as his whole body started convulsing. His knees buckled and he would have dropped to the floor if it weren’t for Paz and the Armorer’s firm grip on his body. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get him to the floor now!” Paz shouted and they got him lying on his back on the floor. Din’s body continued to arch and writhe against the sewer floor. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a medic!” The Armorer called and tried to hold Din’s flailing body down. He was making horrible choking sounds and for the first time in her life, she felt helpless and unsure of what to do as Paz bolted to go get a medic. Within a few minutes, he returned practically dragging a white armored Mandalorian behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hold him down! That’s not going to help him,” the medic directed as she knelt beside Din. “Help me get him on his side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick heave-ho Din was lying on his right side as the convulsions continued. Quickly she did a quick sweep of his mouth to make sure he wasn’t choking on his own vomit and found to her relief that he wasn’t before she quickly removed her cloak, balled it up, and slipped it under his head to protect it from the solid concrete floor. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long ago did the seizure start?” She asked as she quickly checked his pulse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About twenty seconds ago,” Paz reported as he watched Din continue to seize. Pained grunts were escaping his lips and he was certain the violent movements were causing the burning in his stomach to flare up. He rubbed Din’s shoulder comfortingly. “It’s alright Din. You’re alright. It’s almost over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about a minute Din’s body stilled. He was panting and his eyes fluttered closed halfway as he stared off into space. Sweat had broken out on his skin and ran down his face and neck. The medic checked his pulse again. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. He’s in recovery now. We’ll sit here for a bit and then move him back to bed.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What caused this?” The Armorer asked, still frustrated with herself that she hadn’t been more helpful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s difficult to tell because I don’t have the proper equipment but more than likely the fever from his infection is rising quickly. He needs proper medicine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is being done to remedy this? He’s not the only one who is suffering,” The Armorer replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ve sent some troops off-world, far from here to get some supplies. We are trying not to draw attention to ourselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Armorer nodded as she turned back to Paz who was too busy reassuring Din that he was alright and that he was not alone to hear the conversation going on around him. Everything fell silent except for Din’s heaving breaths and Paz’s gentle words of comfort as the Armorer and medic looked on. After about five minutes, the medic spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, let’s get him back to bed.” She turned to Paz. “Think you can get him to bed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mandalorian nodded and carefully scooped the unconscious man into his arms. At some point, Din had passed out while lying on the floor and he was limp in his brother’s arms. His head lolled to the side and Paz made sure his neck was supported as he carried him back to their room and settled him on his cot. Din was trembling like a leaf, but thankfully it wasn’t seizures, just the fever raging in his body. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was settled, the Medic checked him over. “He desperately needs medication but for now we’ll get him on some chilled fluids and see if that helps bring down his temperature. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’ll go check on the status of the medical equipment,” the Armorer said before she left with the medic, leaving the two Mandalorians alone.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz found himself holding Din’s hand and brushing his damp hair off his sweaty forehead. “Come on Djarin. I need you to quit fucking around and pull out of this ok? I did not drag your ass into that foxhole and talk about your stupid life for three days just for you to throw in the towel and quit. So you need to pull yourself together. You’re not going to let some fucking Imps take you out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>****************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Armorer sighed as she sat beside Din’s bed. He was twitching and murmuring restlessly despite the chilled fluids coursing through his veins. There was still no word from the group of Mandalorians who’d gone off-world to get medical supplies. More than likely they were keeping comm lines clear in order to not be traced. She could only hope that they reached their destination safely. Din whimpered as pain creased his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Din,” she soothed gently. “You’re safe.” Her fingers slipped down to the pulse point on his neck and she felt his heart hammering. There was no way to tell for certain how bad his vitals were as what little hospital equipment they’d manage to salvage was in use by others. If his ghost-white complexion, rapid heartbeat were anything to go by, she guessed they probably weren’t great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s face scrunched up in agony as his hand fumbled to the wound in his side. “P-Paz.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right here, Din. He’s sleeping. Are you in pain?” He nodded as a groan escaped his lips. At least he coming up into one of his lucid stints. They were far and few between but welcome amid his delirium. “We’re working on getting you some pain killers but we’ll be here every step of the way to help you through this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Din sucked in a sharp breath and his hand twisted up in the sheets as he writhed on the cot. The pain was getting worse and worse, running over him in never-ending waves. They were drowning out everything and everyone. He was vaguely aware that someone was telling him to breathe and stars was he trying but it was too hard. There was nothing left to cling to. His home, his family, it was all gone. He felt himself being pulled into darkness and he didn’t have the strength to fight it anymore. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Armorer felt Din’s hand go lax in hers and suddenly his body was convulsing violently. “Shit! Medic!” She cried as she worked to pull Din onto his side so that he wouldn’t start choking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz heard the Armorer call out and bolted upright just as the medics came in to stabilize Din. He watched in horror as the convulsions rocked through Din’s body as terrible grating gasped pulled themselves from his lungs. The medics were making sure he didn’t hurt himself and talking to him soothingly and then the tremors started to die down. The strained rasps for breath remained, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quick, get an oxygen reserve now,” one medic told the other. Within a few minutes, the medic returned with an oxygen tank and mask. It was fitted over Din’s face and much to everyone’s relief, the horrible rasping died down as Din took in fresh oxygen and it helped to ease his breathing. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. We have to figure out a way to bring this fever down. Any word on that medicine?” Paz practically growled as he looked at the medics who shook their heads. One of them felt Din’s forehead. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cooled fluids are helping. We could line his body with some ice packs. We would just need to monitor him. If his fever comes down too fast it could have serious side-effects.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything is worth trying,” the Armorer replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Alright. We’ll be right back,” the medic said before she and her companion left the room to retrieve the ice packs. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A raspy grunt sounded from the bed. Din was writhing on the cot, his breaths fogging up the oxygen mask. The Armorer felt knots settle in her stomach. Din was not doing well. They were going to lose him if they didn’t figure out a way to help him. She took his hand in hers and carded her fingers through his unruly hair. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din? I don’t know if you can hear me but I need you to relax. Don’t fight it. Just relax and breathe. You’re safe. I’m right here. Paz is right here too. Just breathe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ad</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re alright. I promise everything is going to be alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Paz watched and listened to their Alor desperately trying to calm his brother. Typically their Alor was strong, unwavering, and never gave any indication of how she was feeling. She’d overseen their training, guiding them alongside their parents. She’d led them into battle countless times, never backing down. To hear her voice now so raw with emotion as she spoke to Din, Paz realized that they were possibly losing him. Maybe this was his fault? Maybe he shouldn’t have packed the wound the way he did. Maybe he shouldn’t have let Din sleep. Maybe he shouldn't have fallen asleep himself and let Din wander off. A thousand maybes were running through his head and none of them made him feel better. The medics were returning with the ice packs now and starting to line Din’s body with them. Paz felt too numb to move, or help. All he could do is sit there and watch. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vod</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz looked up from the rifle he’d been cleaning. Din had been unresponsive for several hours now and with his body recovered from the effects exhaustion and dehydration had on it, he found himself restless and looking for something to distract his mind from the worry that was eating him. Setting the gun down, he walked over to Din’s cot and sat on the edge. Din’s brow creased ever so slightly and Paz found himself checking Din’s temperature almost involuntarily. The medics had removed the ice packs hours ago to avoid sending the injured Mandalorian’s body into shock and he did noticeably feel a bit less warm. At least that had brought some relief. Din frowned and shook his head as Paz removed his hand. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din? You with me, Djarin?” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft rumble replied and Din peeled his eyes open. Blinking a few times, his wavering gaze finally settled on Paz and the heavy Mandalorian hoped this was a moment of clarity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want some water?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din didn’t answer for a moment and Paz was worried that maybe he was just spacing out and not actually awake but at last Din nodded. It must be taking a little bit for his brain to come back online after shutting down and restarting. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, give me a sec,” Paz reassured as he got up and grabbed the cup and pitcher of water the medic had left for them. He poured a little bit into the cup and returned to Din’s side. Din strained to sit up but he was as weak as a newborn and the wound in his side reminded him of this. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy Din. Let me help. We don’t need you opening up your stitches. Just let me help you,” Paz warned as he cradled Din’s shoulders in his arm and lifted him enough to drink from the cup. Din sucked down a few sips before Paz took the cup away and settled him back on the cot. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Din rasped, his throat soothed by the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Since what?”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we were rescued.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been about two days. Can you remember anything?” Paz felt the worry flare-up. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bits and pieces,” Din replied tiredly as he let his eyes droop shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re scaring us, Djarin. You had the Alor begging you to pull yourself together.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Din rasped out. His brow furrowed. “What is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That buzzing. You don’t hear it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What buzzing Din? It’s silent as a tomb in here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No there’s a buzzing. I can hear it. You can’t hear it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din, I swear to you there’s no bu-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz never got to finish his words for in the next moment, violent convulsions were wracking Din’s body. These were far worse than the last two episodes. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help! Medic! I need someone in here please!” Paz cried as he stood in the doorway. He half expected the medics or at least the Alor to come running but no one did, not even when he shouted with all his might. His first instinct was to bolt down the hall to find someone but horrible choking sounds grabbed his attention. He turned to see Din flailing dangerously close to the side of his cot, his eyes wide with pure panic and Paz decided it wasn’t safe to leave him. Rushing back to the cot, he knelt beside his brother in arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok ok ok,” Paz muttered to himself as he tried to clear his panicky head and remember what he’d seen the medic do. “Get him on his side so he doesn’t choke.” Carefully Paz eased Din’s seizing body onto his side so he could see the man’s face. “Don’t hold him down. Just let him ride it out.” Paz gently stroked the side of Din’s head as the seizure continued. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Vod. You’re alright. It’s almost over. You’re not alone. I’m right here. Just relax. It’s almost over,” Paz murmured over and over until the last tremor shivered through Din’s body. His muscles didn’t uncoil yet and Paz could see his chest spasming as he tried to gasp around the tight muscles. “It’s alright, Din. Just breathe. I’m here.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz fitted the oxygen mask back on Din’s face before continuing to rub the side of his head and arm. Much to his relief, he could feel the tension start to ease, and bit by bit, Din became boneless once more on the cot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“There we go. That’s it, Din. That’s good. It’s over now,” Paz soothed, watching as Din’s eyes continued to stare off in an unfocused daze. He heard footsteps and turned to see the medics walking in. “It took you too long enough,” Paz growled. “He just had another fucking seizure.” </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies. The scouting party returned. They brought plenty of medical supplies. We’ve got medication for him and we need to start him on it now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz felt relief wash over him. Perhaps Din had a fighting chance now. Before getting up to get out of the medics’ way he leaned close to Din’s face. “It’s alright now, Vod. You fought hard. We’re going to help you now. You can rest. You’ve earned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din’s eyes slipped closed as the medics got to work making Din comfortable as they started the medication for the infection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz felt a soft shudder at his side and he let his eyes drift open. For a moment he couldn’t quite recall where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Paz…” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz looked to his side and saw Din starting to stir after nearly a full 24 hours of uninterrupted sleep. Sweat was rolling down his face as he trembled. Paz had fallen asleep beside his brother after the last seizure as if that would keep him from seizing again. It must have worked because once Din had been started on strong antibiotics for the infection and medication to bring down his fever he hadn’t seized again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Din? You with me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-so fucking hot,” Din rasped in a shaky voice and Paz’s hand landed on his brow. He let out a whooshing exhale. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fever’s breaking Din. I think you’re out of the woods now. Hold on.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz got up and left the room for a minute, leaving Din to allow his brain to reboot and assess his current condition. His side still ached but a pleasant numbness kept the pain to a slightly annoying throbbing. They must him on the really good stuff. His muscles felt sore like they had been tightly coiled. Given all, he’d been through over the last few days that didn’t surprise him. He supposed all things considered he was lucky and he owed his survival to Paz. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question returned with a cool damp cloth and he gently began to sponge the sweat off his face and neck. Din let out a sigh of relief. The damp coolness felt like utter heaven as his eyes started to droop closed. He did his best to fight it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can rest, Djarin,” Paz reassured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Been resting for a long time now,” Din replied tiredly. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but that’s how you’re going to get better. Rest Din,” Paz urged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Vizla?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Din swallowed and tried to fight off the exhaustion long enough to get the words out. “I would be dead back on Mandalore without you. Thank you, vod.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my brother, Din. We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mando’ade. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was going to drag your ass out of there if it was the last thing I did. No soldier get’s left behind.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean we’re friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paz chuckled. “I suppose it does. Now get some rest, Din. We’ve got a long road ahead of us. We’ll find some way to rebuild.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Din nodded, drifting off to sleep in the safe company of his brother. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Sorry it's a bit long for a one-shot. Chalk it up to me being too lazy to break it up into chapters lol. As always, rate and review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>